His Reincarnated Love
by Now's The Chance
Summary: Before he was the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson was a human man who was in love with a powerful witch named Sigrid. But after the secret of Ester's affair came into light, Mikael in a rage killed Klaus's lover. Turning Klaus's heart stone cold. What if she was right beside him all along, reincarnated but curse to be born every thousand years. Until in one life, she remembers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the quiet night, under the protection of a magical cloaking, my first love's baby girl, Hope, tired but determine not to fall asleep, was testing my insanity. Rocking the small infant, in hope of tiring her out, I hum a song, her fourth song as my mind is slowly wearing out. "Come on baby girl" I whisper "Shout those eyes so auntie Sigrid can sleep herself" She laugh at my words, as if she is enjoy the torture she's putting me through. "If you want your Aunt Bex then you need to wait for tomorrow baby girl, aunt Bex won't be here until after you're asleep" As if Odin granted my wish, the front door click open and enter the lovely Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Rebekah" I squeal "You're here! Take the baby she wants you" I handed the eager baby toward her, but she blocked my move. "Give me a second Sigrid, I need to put these away" Holding up grocery bags filled with baby supplies, she head toward the kitchen. "But-but she been awake for three hours and she won't let me sleep because she want her auntie! I told you not to spoil her" I whined following behind her.

She ignored me, taking out the groceries and putting them away. I block her path and held Hope in front of her face "Come on, how can you say no to this face." I watch as her frown slowly turns into a smile as the baby coos at her. "Alright you impatient woman, just give me a second" quickly putting the supplies away, Rebekah walked out of the kitchen saying she needs to get something first. Hope, spotting her leave, starts getting teary and tried to get out of my arms.

"Rebekah! She wants her aunt!" I yelled out as the tired baby against my chest, reaches out her tiny arms toward the direction of her busy aunt. "I'm serious hurry, she's getting fussy" I added after a minute. "Alright, I'm coming, stopping yelling in front of the baby." Rebekah reappears with a blanket and took the baby girl, nesting her comfortably in her arms. The small child accepted her paternal aunt's arms happily as they both stares lovely into each other eyes. "Traitor" I mumble to Hope, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead "And here I was spending the whole day taking care of you" Rebekah smiles at Hope as the baby coos lovely back at her, ignoring my statement. "Sigrid clean the room up, I'll put her to sleep" I pout, watching her walk toward the nursery.

Faint from exhaustion, I fell onto the couch after Rebekah disappears out of sight, the comfy, cozy coach. My head landed pleasantly against a pillow and black spot enter my vision before I finally surrender to the welcome peace, but before I could I spotted a hill of plush toys, next to the pile of dirty onsies, which lead to the trail of slimy pacifiers. Groaning I got off the couch and bend down to sort the toys.

 _"Once upon a time, there was a majestic king, who lived with his noble brother in a kingdom where music and art were celebrated. . . The king did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, for whom he wished only peace."_

Pausing, I listened carefully as Rebekah's soft voice traveled into the living room. Dropping the toys, I quietly made my way to the nursery, leaning gently against the wall as I listen.

 _"Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical creatures from the land. And, there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost."_

I frown in sadness toward the hardship Klaus went through in his long life, to be blessed with such a precious baby girl and be denied the happiness I know he deserves.

 _"The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors, and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once majestic king in the room meant for his child. But, as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they know that he and his brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For, they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their precious princess home, so that she might live happily ever after."_

I inch closer to the doorway, watching as Rebekah got up from the rocking sofa and laid the wide eyes baby in the crib, she put down the wooden knight next to the infant and walked out of the room, turning off the lights. I watch her as she quietly close the door and glared at me. My eyebrows furrow in confusion when I remember. "Oh, cleaning?" I squeak quickly running away from the ancient vampire.

Rebekah followed behind, her heels clicking along each steps. I grabbed the pile of toys, smell of saliva enter my senses, making me wrinkle my nose. "Urgh, we should get her to stop stuffing the toys in her mouth." I threw the stinkiest plush at her. She caught the toy mid-air and her face contorts to disgust instantly.

"Good god how could a small baby's breathe smells so bad" I laugh, throwing the rest of the plush in the laundry basket, along with the dirty onsies. "I rather have her breath stink then her diaper" I said, dropping the pacifiers into a pot of hot water. "Then no one would want to kiss her"

"True" I cheekily agree. Rebekah picked up the laundry basket and threw the content inside the washer machine. We both watch as the colorful toys and onesies are washed, each new color peeking out from the strong bubbles.

"Am I strange to feel proud at the amount of clothes she goes through everyday?" Rebekah looked at me as if I was crazy, which I probably was after recovering 7 life long memories. "I don't remember you being this crazy, charismatic and a vixen, but not stupid and crazy" I laugh giving her a playful push "Well how about you girl, Last time I met Rebekah Mikaelson, she was so sweet and innocent, now you are…"

"A bitch"

"…Yeah" I agree happily, turning my attention back to the washer "Oh look, there the onsie I gave her!" a white onsie planted against the glass, showing a clear view of the front. "Yes, the 'I don't bite but daddy does' one" I giggle at Rebekah's discontent tone "Don't sound so distaste, it's funny! Because… get it" She groan in annoyance "Didn't I throw that away?"

"Why do you think it's in the wash" I answer happily. After some time we relocated to the living room, Rebekah was reading a magazine as I was in the kitchen making coffee and opening a bag of blood for Rebekah. I handed her the bag with a bright pink straw and plot onto the couch. My eyes landed on a small frame above the fireplace, the first picture we took after I reunited with Rebekah and met Hope; it was the happiest day of my life.

"It's so strange" I whisper "It feels like just yesterday when I spotted you outside the café, plus Hope is getting so big now, time travel fast. I don't want her to ever grow up, but at the same time I do. I want to be there during her first and last day of school, I want to meet her first love, and be the one to kick anyone's ass for hurting her or breaking her heart."

Rebekah set down her magazine and threw her empty blood bag on the coffee table, she gave me a confuse look "Why does it sound like you are going to leave one day?"

"Because I am" I answer "As soon as you return Hope back to her mother, I'm going to leave"

Rebekah stood up violently, knocking the sofa over "Why the bloody hell would you do that, no… why the bloody hell would you think I would let you do that"

"Rebekah I'm not going back with you, and that's final" We had a stare off, She intensely stare into me, her eyes burning a hot presence until I twitch and looked away. "This is about Nik isn't it; you're scared to meet him"

"I can assure you Rebekah, I am not afraid to meet a man I supposedly 'loved'"

"Love" She corrected "A man you do love Sigrid" I blushed because it was true, I don't remember much of Klaus Mikaelson but I do know, I still love him, regardless of the limited memories I still haven't gained. "Maybe I still do, and that's why I'm leaving, I'm a part of his long forgotten past Rebekah. He lived a long life such as you, and love many girls just the same. Meeting him is the same as reopening an injury. I made a mistake when I cast the spell, I was naïve and blinded by love. Now that I remember, I will spend my last life undoing the spell, because meeting Klaus will only hurt him, he has move on, it time for me to do the same."

Rebekah listens quietly. After I finish she move closer and sat down next to me. She took my hand and held them together. Smiling softly she spoke "You know this is why I like you the most, you always though of Nik, I was devastated when Mikael killed you, but I'm glad you are here now, and so will Nik. You coming to see him won't ruin anything in his life." I open my mouth to argue but Rebekah gave my hands a hard squeeze to shut me up. "But I will honour your wish, as my last gift to you" I sigh in gratitude "Thank you Rebekah" We sat contently until I became too tired and couldn't open my eyes any longer. "I'm going to bed" I yawn "Good night Bex" I got up and headed to my room, before I turned the knob Rebekah spoke "Sigrid, Nik still loves you with all his heart no matter how many time have pass. I just want to tell you one last time."

I smile tiredly "Yeah, I still love him too."


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback and Memories

**Chapter 1: Flashback and Memories**

The first time I met Niklaus Mikaelson, I was 17 years old and alone in the world. My father died during a werewolf attack and my mother in fear of my protection, sacrificed herself during a ritual that would give me my supernatural abilities as the first witch of our family. Because of my heritage, the people in my village grew wary of me and with their distrust I lived an unsocial life. One day, a young girl who was known to "flaunt open her skirt" came to me and ask for a spell that could prevent any pregnancies, she promise me a generous sum I couldn't resist with my indigent lifestyle.

That night I was gathering herbs and variety of plants in an open field located outside the village, deep into the woods, when I heard a noise, a human cry. Curious, I grabbed my basket and with my knife in front of me, followed the sound. Following the heartbroken cry was a determination I soon regret as the pathway wasn't easy with no clear trail and having myself repeatedly bumped into trees and stepping on malicious rocks.

But soon I found myself in front of a boy, a lad who looked around my age. He was hunched over with his long blonde hair blocking his face. His cries had quiet down to small whimpers and sniffling. He has a fit physique with what I could guess have attractive features girls flourish over. "It is not safe to be out after dark." Startled the boy looked up and I had to hold back my shock. He is handsome as I guess, but his looks were overshadowed by cuts and bruises and a black eye, I could only assume there are more severe damages under his clothes.

"I could say the same" he croaks. The poor boy clear his throat and uncomfortably looked away as I aspects him.

He was familiar but I couldn't place a name. I focus on his aura, which was a cool blue that include tiny sparks of magic weaving itself in an aimless nature. He is a descendant of witches and I only know about one witch living in the village beside me. "You're one of the Mikaelson boys aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Niklaus" He answered, wincing when the cut on his lip sting as he open his mouth to speak. I focus on Niklaus longer, until my pity got out the most of me. "Follow me" I told him, slowly walking away. But stopped a few steps and turned back. He was staring at me in confusion and uncertainty, Grumbling I grabbed his hand and dragged him. "I need to heal those cuts, and whatever else damage you have." He followed quietly behind me, complying as I dragged him roughly. I lead us to a small spring with purified water from the herbs growing beneath the body of water.

"Sit here" I instructed him as I find tools I could use to create a salve. He sat down obediently and watches me ground variety of herbs and stir the salve until it is a perfect mixture. I try to apply the salve onto his face, but our position was awkward with him sitting taller than me. I mumbled in frustration, trying to think of a solution. "Can you lay your head on my lap? It would be easier to apply the medicine on your face." He looks shocked by my request "I don't think that would be very..."

"Right? Honorable? Bad for your pride to have a woman save you?"

"... Appropriate" he finished carefully. "Well there is nothing appropriate about this night" I patted my lap "lay on me" He hesitated for a few more minutes, but in the end Niklaus slowly laid his head on my lap. I carefully applied the salve first to his cheek, then his nose, when I reach his neck; he grabbed my hand surprising me. I glance at him the same time he did and our eyes connect. People may not know it, but there are different types of eyes, liars have a glass structure, providing them with their ability to lie, a warrior's eyes are hard and dull from experience of death and a lover's eyes are bright and gleams with love, but Niklaus Mikaelson, had the most honest eyes I ever seen.

His eyes spoke of his fear and insecurity; I soften the edge around my stare and gave him a soft smile. "I won't hurt you" I said "I just want to help" his grip around my wrist relaxes and let go. I carefully pulled back his head and almost gasped in horror. He had a bright red handprint surround his neck. The skin was turning dark blue and purple, it was a wonder he could even speak after such torture. I said nothing and applied the salve, our eyes never disconnect until he had to close them when I need to applied the area around his left eye.

After I finish I grabbed his hand and gave it a delicate grip _"Sana"_ I chant _"Hanc injuriam cura puer"_ Immediately the area covered by the salve burned bright green and continue to burn as I repeat the verse.

When it ended I tore off a piece of my dress and soaked it in the spring. I carefully wipe the medicine off of Niklaus, his skin new and rejuvenate beneath the paste. "Are you a witch?" He asks afterword, I was remaking the slave and more as I knew his torso would have more injuries. "Yes" I answer back

"Do you know my mother?"

"Everyone knows your mother" He chuckle in a low tone at my answer. Before he could ask another question, I without much thought, yank his shirt off. Startle, Niklaus fell forward and gravity forces him to fall on top of me. I landed roughly on the cold ground and yelp in pain when Niklaus landed just as rough on top of me. "Get off me" I groan.

Nicklaus hurried to get up but fell back down, forcing another exclamation of pain out of me. "I think you are going to have to let me go first" I was ready to bit his head off but stopped when I noticed my hands were still tightly gripping his shirt, exposing his torso and the muscles hidden beneath. I let go and push him away, dusting myself from invisible dust. Niklaus stood seconds later, awkwardly trying and failing to start a conversation. Annoyed with the weird atmosphere I spoke "Take your shirt off"

"What?" His face displays clear shock and bashfulness at my bold statement. His cheeks turned a bit red which made him looked younger.

"I'm sure your face wasn't the only thing smash." Before he could speak, I came up to him and gently pull on his shirt. He complied and raises his arms as I lift the piece of clothing over his head. His torso was covered with scars, fresh and old, and more wounds cover his body.

I regard them sadly, wondering about how he could get such harsh injuries. I had him sit with his back toward me as I applied the salve onto his injuries. As I rubbed the salve, I also got a feel of how much I underestimated him. He may be young, but Niklaus was a man. Under each scar, lay a hard layer of muscle from labors and fights with his siblings. With that sudden attraction, my touch turns more sexual and slow as I savor the feeling of his skins under my fingertips.

Niklaus stiffen as he felt the change in the atmosphere, his shoulders turn tense and the veins of his arms bulged as his limp hands were clenched in a tight fist. As I slowly rubbed the salve on a shallow gash, an idea crosses my mind for a solution to my experimented potion.

I could attempt a batch tonight and experiment since I had a willing man in front of me. I clear my throat, getting rid of evidence of my desire "I will need you to turn around, so I can touch your front" He reacted quickly, grabbing the salve out of my hand and backing away, covering his lower front.

"No! - I could do it." I smile in amusement but agree, taking advantage of the time to create the potion.

He turned around applying the medicine on himself as I grabbed out the necessary herbs from my basket. Grounding them to a smooth liquid form, I pull off a strand of my hair and sneakily seize a strand of Nicklaus's hair, adding it to the mixture. I pour fresh spring water into the blend and stir while quietly chanting _"prohibere graviditatem"_. The potion bubbles with magic until it turn into a dark gooey form. Disgusted I held my nose back and swallow the foul tasting brew. When I finished I hid all evidence of the recent mixture and held myself as a nauseous feeling overcomes me.

"I'm finish" I turn around, forcing the gross feeling away and survey my lover. His front was covered in the green salve, but his muscular build stood out from his injury. A rush of pleasure surpasses the nauseousness and I give me a sultry smile. "Okay, let us begin" I pressed my hand against his abs and repeat the earlier chant, same as before, the salve burn bright before it extinguish. Niklaus let out a breath of relief, the pain from his wounds disappear from his heal self. "Thank you" He whispers tenderly, grateful to the young witch.

I smile at his gratitude. "You're welcome, but you will regret your gratitude, washing the salve off will be a pain" He touch a salve covered area his fingers slipping pass as the salve had turn hard and smooth. "It wasn't this hard the first time"

"The injuries on your face weren't as brutal, plus you can wash it off in the stream" I nod toward the spring. After he tried and failed to pick the dry salve off, He dive into the spring and viciously tried to wash off the dry medicine which was slowly evaporating. Taking advantage of this chance, I untie my dress and quietly slip into the stream. I swam behind him and have my fingers slightly glaze his back, jolting Niklaus from his scrubbing.

"W-what are you doing here?" He swam further away adding unnecessary distance between his half cloth body and my naked body. His voice had deepened and his honest eyes displayed clear lust. "I couldn't help but feel pity at your fail attempt to wash yourself" I swam closer to him until our noses were touching and he was swallowing my every word. We gaze at each other, his eyes darting to my mouth and mine to his, but Niklaus had more willpower than I believe and moved away.

He cleared his throat and gave a quick nod "I wouldn't mind the help, but can you put on some clothes?"

"I wish I could, but that is the only dress I have right now, and it's a pain to walk home in a wet dress clinging on me like a second skin, showing my true self to strangers passing by." His cheeks turn a dark red as my words register and his mind played the detailed scenario I describe. A noticeable bulge formed underwater, skimming my naked thigh, alerting me of its existence.

Nicklaus quickly swam back, his body tense and his eyes are shut as he attempts to calm himself. Snickering quietly, I swam to him and touch his forehead while pressing myself closer to him. "Nlikaus are you alright? Did the spell not work?"

"N-no it's nothing-"he groans embarrassedly loud as I purposely lifted my knee to skim his erection. I acted shocked and whisper seductively

"Oh, it seems you have another injury." By this time, the hard salve covering his body has evaporated completely reflecting a breathtaking view of his muscular top underwater. He turns away, embarrass "I'm sorry for my behavior"

"What for? It's a natural reaction for a man such as you; perhaps it is I who should apologies. I thought too little of you and reveal myself not to a boy but a man, and I am also flatter to be able to revive such an emotion."

Despite the intended awkward setting, Niklaus laughs to lighten the mood and I reciprocate, unable to stay in character. But I sober quickly swimming to him in a seductive style. He held his breathe as I came until we were as close as before, with our nose brushing against each other "But if you like, I can help relief you" I cup him through his trouser. I could hear his heartbeat quicken and beating loudly in the quiet night and his manhood harden into a stone-like structure.

"I can't let you do that, you have already done so much for me, I don't want you to feel obligated to do more"

"What if I want it instead?" He opens his mouth to argue but instead of words a delicious moan escapes him as I lightly grip him, stroking his impressive manhood. I kiss his neck, leaving behind Goosebumps as Niklaus tremble in my arms. Caressing the tip, I moved my hands up and down, feeling the strong veins decorating his erected organ.

Stroking his member faster, I was caught surprise as fingers tease my entrance and slipped inside. I moaned quietly, letting go of him to hold onto his shoulder as it was my turn to tremble. I could tell this was Niklaus' first time as it is mine, but his hands explored and fondled with knowledge bringing me to an end far too quickly.

Somehow in the tangle mess, our lips found each other and our tongue dances together for dominance. My chest burns for oxygen and I regrettably pull back for air. During our kiss, our body instinctively made their way out of the stream and onto the dry land. He laid me gently on the green grass while his whole body covered me, his wet trouser cold against my core.

He eagerly explores my chest, sucking on one nipple while pinching the other. I arch my chest forward, needing to feel more pleasure. He pulled away far too soon, I embarrassingly mewl in protest but he ignores my request and moved back. My skin tingles as the cool wind blew against my naked body; Niklaus stood up and very slowly untie his trouser. Our eyes never left each other, connected as his trouser fell away and he was standing in all his glory. He lay back down, his body connecting into mine like a missing puzzle. He rubbed himself against me, teasing me as I hid my face in his neck, breathing erratic. "You should leave now, I won't be able to stop myself afterword"

I look back up to him, his eyes were bright with lust but speckled with insecurities, of which I did not know why.

My answer was a raise of my hip and his tip pierce inside of me. We both moan from my small action, he held my hips, and very cautiously thrust the rest of him inside. I heard stories of the pain of losing your virginity the first time. Old village woman would tell tales all the time to warn the younger girls, but those stories didn't do justice with the amount of pain I'm experience. I cried out, gripping him closer, running my nail down his back, but he waited. e waited for me to adjust and endure the painful treatment as blood spill onto the ground. Just as the pain appear, pleasure spread over, delighting a small noise of approval from me, a sign I gave him to continue.

Niklaus lifted his hips and began moving, enlightening a new fire inside me as I accept the earth shattering pleasure he's giving, and I rushed to match his rhythms. Soon the only noise in the quiet forest was of our moans, loud breathing and the slapping of our skin contacting, as we attempt to become closer, forming into one.

Our ending came too soon, Niklaus speeded up to a rapid pace, holding down my hips as he pound into me and release himself inside and exploded spot in my vision as I reach my end, tightening around him. Warmth enveloped me as he came inside, filling me to the fullest. We stayed connect, catching our breath, our body collected a thin layer of sweat, but I wasn't satisfied. He saw my expression and his breathe hitch, his member, limp inside me, turn hard just as quickly. I moan adjusting to the size and smile. "More?" I ask

Niklaus smirked seductively "More." He pulled back and slammed himself back inside, forcing myself to scream as he abuse my core repeatedly that night.

We explored each other throughout the night and early the next morning. I left after he fell asleep, struggling to make my way back home. The results I receive from the infamous Niklaus Mikealson pleasurable demonstration, he was a great lover and my potion was a success.


End file.
